topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Gantenbainne Mosqueda
|-| Base= |-| Resurrección= Origins: Bleach Classification: Arrancar, Privaron Espada 107 Threat level: Tiger+ Gender: Male Age: Unknown Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sonido user (speed enhancement technique), Hierro User (Defense enhancement technique),' 'Energy Manipulation (Can use Reiryoku and exert it as Reiatsu, which is used to increase the user's offensive power and defensive abilities), Energy Projection (With Cero, Bala and Dragon Roar Fist), Pseudo-Flight, Enhanced Senses (Can sense beings with Reiatsu), Statistics Amplification (Resurrección increases his Reiatsu), Transformation Physical strength: At least Town level striking via powerscaling Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town via powerscaling (As a Privaron Espada he should be superior to a Fraccion such as Edrard, who can unleash an attack of this magnitude even when not using the full extent of his power) Durability: At least Town Speed: Hypersonic+ Intelligence: Average. Stamina: High. Range: Melee, Tens of meters eith energy blasts Weaknesses: None notable Standard equipment: His zanpakuto Noteworthy techniques and abilities Hierro: The user's Reiryoku condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Zanpakutō. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Shinigami barehanded. Cero (Doom Blast): The practitioner fires a powerful blast of concentrated spiritual energy at the target. Unlike Hollows, Dordoni fires it from his hand. Despite not performing it on screen, he should still have it considering every hollow/arrancer posses this ability. Bala (Hollow Bullet): While similar in function to a Cero, a Bala is not nearly as powerful, but, thanks to its composition, its speed is 20 times faster, allowing it to be fired in quick succession. Dordoni can fire red Bala blasts from his hand. Zanpakutō Dragra (Dragon Fist): In its sealed state, Dragra exists as a pair of two-pronged punch daggersattached to Gantenbainne's wrists via hinges. * Spiritual Energy Generation: Energy can be collected and discharged between the tips of either set of prongs, dramatically enhancing Gantenbainne's melee strikes Uno.jpg Dos.jpg Ceinto.jpg * Uno Dos Cientos (One Two Hundreds): A rapid combination of energy-augmented punches that is delivered in three distinct stages. The first of these, "Uno", involves a potent right-handed chambered punch to the opponent's abdomen. This is immediately followed by "Dos", numerous jabs from both arms dealt in quick succession, which Gantenbainne then concludes with "Cientos", a devastating overhand strike that is capable of shattering even the floor of Tres Cifras. Resurrección: His release command is unknown. When Dragra is released, Gantenbainne's arms grow longer and become covered in dome-shaped, armor plating, while his punch daggers now come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back until they terminate in the form a tail, giving him an appearance reminiscent of an armadillo. During combat, he pulls his mask fragment over his eyes. Rugir del Dragón 1.jpg Rugir del Dragón 2.jpg * Rugir del Dragón (Dragon Roar Fist): When released, Dragra shows the ability to shoot beams of orange energy, along with energy bursts of various size and strength. The strongest of these attacks takes on the shape of a dragon's head. Category:Bleach Category:Character Category:Male Category:Threat level Tiger Category:Sonic speeds Category:Energy manipulator Category:Flying Category:Weapons user Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga